


Prank Gone... Bad?

by envyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), First Dates, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Movie Night, Movie: The Conjuring 2 (2016), Prank gone bad, Student Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envyfangirl/pseuds/envyfangirl
Summary: Inspired by The Conjuring 2 Mirror Prank.Castiel is a drama student, working at a theatre house, where they show the premiere of The Conjuring 2. And as a kicker they enact a prank on the unsuspecting audience afterwards. Only not everyone is as easily scared.ORHow Dean reacts instinctively and wants to make it up to Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 33





	Prank Gone... Bad?

"Cassie, you better not be ruining your make-up!"

Castiel froze with the waterbottle raised to his lips. His eyes darted to the side, all wide-eyed and deer-like as Gabriel stood in the doorway, hands on his hips. A light tremor started in Castiel's body, his bottom lip quivering. His eyes moistened, and a tear might even threaten to make its way down his face.

Gabriel for his part merely rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, cut the theatrics, Cassie, you don't fool me."

Castiel snorted, and relaxed back into his seat.

"What, I need to practice."

"Uh huh. You can practice in like, fifteen minutes. Granted that you didn't smear your face all off before then."

Castiel frowned and turned to the mirror. He tilted his face this way and that, just to double-check. The white face paint - because it was face paint, not make-up - was still all present and accounted for.

"It's fine, Gabe. Besides, there's always the ten feet rule." Castiel stared straight ahead and repeated what his drama teacher always told the class. "If it looks good from ten feet-"

"-Then it's perfect. I know, Cassie," Gabriel finished with an eyeroll. "Damn drama students."

"Says the one who's a walking drama."

"You just can't stand the fact that I'm naturally fabulous." Gabriel flicked his hair in a way that would have L'Oréal begging for tips, even as Castiel snorted.

"Sure, Gabe."

"Guys!"

Both men looked up as Anna came bouncing into the room.

"Guys, it's time." Her eyes caught Castiel and widened. "Oh, jeez. It's that I know it's you in there, Castiel, but you look terrifying."

Castiel grinned, which did not endear him at the moment. His face white, except for dark circles around his eyes and mouth, a few dark lines like veins over his face, he was a downright menace.

"The audience are gonna wet their little pants."

Castiel rose slowly, the tabbard drifting around him. His hands already in claw formation.

"Dude, save that for the audience or _I'm_ gonna wet my pants."

Castiel merely grinned.

* * *

A successful horror film will freak you out, even after it's ended. It will haunt you for the rest of the night, maybe even prevent your from getting that much needed rest. So why not make it a little scarier by holding "audience interviews" after the movie. The audience were asked to wait in a "waiting room." Alone. In bad lighting. In a not-so-ordinary waiting room.

Unbeknowst to the audience, this particular waiting room was set up specifically for this experience. The "mirror" was actually a prop, used in this "prank," and would give them quite a scare when the lights started acting up.

Castiel was bouncing with excitement. He was looking forward to this.

Scaring people and pranks were not his thing. Acting, on the other hand... yes, definitely.

All the other staff was doing last minute checks and testing, before Anna went out to bring in the first "interviewee."

Castiel took a deep breath.

"Ready?"

He turned to Gabriel, who had a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

The door on the opposite side of the room opened and he could hear Anna's voice, "...if you wanna do you hair or make-up, because it will be a filmed interview."

Castiel suppressed a smile.

The door closed behind Anna, and the first victim - individual - was left alone.

Castiel waited patiently for his mark. His job was inside the room, while his mirror double make the initial scare. Castiel didn't mind. In fact, he preferred it.

He peered passed the partition to see the woman had moved toward the mirror. She fiddled one-handed with her hair, the other clutching her popcorn bucket.

The lights flickered, and then the reflection changed to Valek, her hands and mouth open.

The woman sceamed, her popcorn flew up into the air. She backed away from the mirror, a hand pressed to her face. The mirror turned back to black, and that's when Castiel made his appearance. He moved quick, as if he'd been there all along. He waited until he'd been spotted, and when he was, another scream followed.

God, he loved his job.

\---

"Oh, this is comedy gold," Gabriel said, wiping a tear away from his eyes.

Castiel spun on his seat.

"It's quite enjoyable, yes, I agree."

So far, Castiel had a few very interesting encounters. One with a woman screeched and jumped back, and told the flickering lights, in a wobbly voice to "cut that out." There was a man, who, at the first sight of Castiel, let out a "Whoa" and flung his arms up, almost running into a wall to get away.

"Places, Cas, Hannah. Next one's almost in."

Dutifully, Castiel got up, nodded at Hannah, before he moved toward the other side. He suppressed a giggle, just in time, because the door opened.

"...since it will be a filmed interview."

"Great, thanks."

A man again. Those were always fun. It was funny how men could lose their dignity in the face of the occult. Castiel peered around the corner, sneakily, and grinned. From just a glimpse Castiel could tell he was the kind that put on a tough exterior. Castiel was excited to see how much was bravado and how much was actually real.

* * *

"You can fix your hair if you want, since it will be a filmed interview."

"Great, thanks," Dean said as the theatre worker led him into the waiting room.

Dean was curious to see what this interview was about. Did he think it was scary? Sure, some parts were, though was he scared? Nah. Was the story good? Hell yeah. Awesome. Would he go see it again? Hell yeah. He definitely had to go along with his brother to poke fun of him every time he jumped.

When he got tickets for the warehouse screening, he couldn't resist rubbing it into his brother's face.

"I get to see The Conjuring 2 before you."

"You're such a jerk! You said we were gonna watch it together."

"Oh, relax, Samantha. I'm probably gonna want to see it again."

And he wasn't wrong. He did want to see it again. It was good. Just because Sam couldn't understand that some movies deserved multiple trips to the theatre wasn't his problem.

Dean walked into the waiting room. It was a little messy. Lockers were heaped up on one side. A coat rack with an ugly trench coat on a peg, a stepladder leaning against the lockers, and some other random shit.

Keeping in mind that he was gonna be filmed, Dean moved over to the mirror. He gave his hair a cursory glance, and nodded. Perfect. He picked up his waterbottle to take a sip, when the lights flickered.

The face of Valek jumped at him, startling the crap out of him.

He took a step back, his hand pressed to his mouth.

The lights went bright before they went back to normal.

Dean still had his fist against his mouth, water bottle clutched in his other hand.

"Oh my God." His heart beat rapidly in his chest. "Oh my God." A laugh bubbled in his throat. "Oh my God." He closed his eyes with a laugh. When he opened them he caught a flash of movement to his right. He turned his head just as Valek moved in on him.

His eyes wide, he acted purely on instinct. He yelped and tossed his water bottle at her, hitting her straight on the forehead. Valek jumped back, hands immediately going to her head.

"Oh I am so sorry!" Dean pressed his hands to his mouth. Crap, he just assaulted someone. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

The actor, for clearly it was an actor, kept her hand pressed to her head. "Good aim." Oops, she was a he.

Dean didn't know whether to go over and hug him better or not. Yeah, screw it, he was.

"Holy shit, are you okay? Come here, I'm so sorry."

He envelloped him in a hug. "I love your reaction."

The guy's arms encirlced him, even as Dean tried to hug everything better.

Fuck, this was so embarrassing. Sam was gonna laugh so hard when he told him.

* * *

Castiel released the guy, a little miffed and a lot embarrassed. His forehead hurt, but he guessed it was at least a little fair. An entire evening of scaring people, he deserved that.

He moved back to his partition, even as the guy laughed it off.

Well, at least he had a story to tell.

* * *

"So what's the "interview" for, exactly?" Dean asked when Anna came back for him, a smile she tried to suppress on her lips.

"It's just a promotional video for the movie. Actually, it's just a prank. One that backfired in your case." Anna couldn't keep her professional attitude though her entire spiel and Dean grinend along.

"Hey, the guy earlier. The one I, uh- hit. Is he okay?"

"He's fine, don't worry. Bruised pride maybe."

"I just feel so bad." Dean rubbed at his face. "Is there a chance I can buy him a drink or something? Or is that weird?" Yes, Dean, weird as hell. Why did his inner voice sound a lot like his brother?

Anna got a certain glimmer in her eyes that Dean wasn't sure he should trust.

"You know what, I think you could. Come on, I'll introduce you."

* * *

Castiel glowered down at his table, even as he wiped a wet cloth over his face. Gabriel hadn't stopped laughing since Castiel returned from the other side, just pointing and laughing, holding his side and almost rolling on the floor.

"I swear, Gabriel, I hope you piss your pants."

A laugh-turned-cough made Castiel look up.

There was Anna, a smug expression on her face, but that's not who he was focusesd on. The cause of his grief, the one who just laughed, the guy who hit him in the face- by accident, of course.

Castiel couldn't be more embarrassed.

"Uh, hi."

"Hey." That easy grin was very tantalising. "Just wanted to apologise again."

"You really don't have to," Castiel said, thankful that he hadn't wiped all the face paint off yet, as he just knew his face had to be burning. Wasn't it bad enough he got hit, he had to be hit by a pretty boy who kept insisting to apologise.

"He wanted to buy you a drink to make it up to you," Anna helpfully interjected.

So that's what this was. He shot Anna a glare. He didn't need her meddling with his love life. His abscent love life, so what?

"I can't, I'm-" He gestured at himself. "I need to change first."

"No biggie. I can wait."

Gabriel was biting his fist, the traitor.

"I-"

Even Anna was staring at him.

"Okay, just, gimme a moment."

Castiel turned back to the mirror, grabbing another wipe and scrubbing at his face, desperate to get the stuff off his face. He needed to get this off, and change, and maybe borrow some cologne- was that too much? Yeah, definitely too much.

Someone dropped in the seat next to him. Either Gabriel or Anna ready to poke fun at him, while his date- NOT DATE- waited for him to get ready- oh shit, that sounded like a date.

"So you're not a scary person by nature, huh?"

Castiel started. He glanced to the side. Oh, not Gabriel and not Anna, but the handsome stranger.

"No. I'm not. I've been told I'm quite appealing."

Castiel almost winced. That was bad.

"I mean, I've been told I've got sex appeal.

That was worse.

The guy grinned at him, his arms on the back of his chair, his head rested on top of them.

"By all means, show me, then."

Castiel stared a moment. Was he flirting? It sounded flirty. He might be flirting.

"You're going to sit there while I get naked? When I don't even know your name?"

"Hi, I'm Dean."

Castiel forced back a laugh.

"Hello, Dean. I'm Castiel."

"Hey, Castiel. Why don't you get naked to get dressed, and I promise I won't peek at you while you do so."

This time he didn't hold back his laugh.

He couldn't wait for their date- okay, yes, totally a date.

And maybe, just maybe, he'd get naked again tonight, and maybe he'd let Dean look that time.


End file.
